


wonder

by Potato_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_kun/pseuds/Potato_kun
Summary: He’s still wondering, again and again, sometimes or even until now.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 18





	wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first English fic in Haikyuu fandom. Since English is not my first language, if you found any errors or grammar mistakes, I would happy to revise, so please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm still and want to learn more :D Happy reading!  
> .  
> Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> I do not gain any profit from writing this fanfiction.

The first time Kei met Koushi’s eyes, it was two years ago.

He saw a sunset in his eyes, a moment that reminded Kei of deserted coastline, standing alone while he was staring at the vast and empty horizon, just himself covered with the sound of ocean waves; enchanting, unforgettable, interesting in his own way—the reflection of Koushi’s eyes.

Sometimes Kei wonders why there was a time when he didn’t quite understand a little piece of Sugawara Koushi (and even, why it must Koushi), which made him keep wondering, again and again, and Kei tried to push all the curiosity that always tickling his mind.

Such as when Kei saw Koushi’s lips curving in a tender way, towards their volleyball team, or to the rival team, or even to him. As if he has many stocks of smiles and never tired of doing it. Kei can’t help but feel astonished why just the simple smile can be able to invasion his head so much without his permission. Without needing to look at the time or situation. Until Koushi’s smile always floods in his brain before Kei realizing it.

Or when third-grade graduation ceremony and the last memory can Kei clearly remembered it was when Koushi hugged him at the center of gymnasium, tightly, warmly, _I’ll miss you so much and Karasuno team_ , whispered Koushi, and Kei feels both his eyes and cheeks became burning but he is trying to ignore it within the sound of his own heartbeat that having rhythm with the clock ticking. Then Koushi’s hug was returned, Kei was reluctant to let go of his embrace. 

Or, perhaps, right now. When Kei meets his bright eyes again, his tender smile (Kei never forgets, he _doesn’t want_ to forget), and he says _‘Tsukishima, aren't you? Oh, god, you become so much taller than I can remember’_ in a friendly-but-cute-way in the middle of the night at railroad platform, waiting for the next train as Tsukishima same do.

“Long time no see, Suga-san,” says Kei. He doesn’t add, _and you look much more mature than I remember, well maybe we are, and it’s so relief get to know you’re still Suga-san that I knew—_ geez, this is so insane, Kei managed to not get distracted by it.

And maybe that’s why they end up on the corner of the minimalist café, enjoying two cups of hot chocolate. They are choosing to wait for the last train. Then talking about the past that full about volleyball, about the match, before the topic turns about their life although just chitchatting.

Kei gives up, he thinks it'll turn much better if he admits it for the first time. He’s still wondering, again and again, sometimes or even until now. 

He is a little in love with Sugawara Koushi. 


End file.
